


keith and allura's 'talk about alien stuff' agreement

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comeplay, Desperation, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Oviposition, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, allura is an alien with alien genitals, however consent is fully given before this happens, its allura's heat hormones, kind of, on that note, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: to say that keith and allura are as close as they were before they discovered keith's lineage all those years ago would be a lie, but when allura shows up at his door one night, staring at him with a wild and lost look in her eyes, keith lets her into without asking any questions. they have an agreement, and 'talk about alien stuff' agreement that the other paladins don't understand."what's up?" he asks after allura spends about 2 minutes fidgeting in silence on his bed. she smells funny, though he can't quite place it."i believe i am going into heat."





	keith and allura's 'talk about alien stuff' agreement

**Author's Note:**

> xposted from twitter (:

#kallura #nsfw | #transkeith heat sex, first time, desperation, comeplay, friends with benefits, allura is an alien with alien genitals.

requested by ko-fi donator, @kitt_yrose

to say that keith and allura are as close as they were before they discovered keith's lineage all those years ago would be a lie, but when allura shows up at his door one night, staring at him with a wild and lost look in her eyes, keith lets her into without asking any questions. they have an agreement, and 'talk about alien stuff' agreement that the other paladins don't understand.

"what's up?" he asks after allura spends about 2 minutes fidgeting in silence on his bed. she smells funny, though he can't quite place it.

"i believe i am going into heat."

keith pauses. his own first heat had been a whole thing. a thing he had ignored and powered miserably through, alone and in pain. in hindsight, kind of the worst decision.

"oh," he says, and she nods, chewing on her bottom lip. "do you need, uh... supplies? i have lube, and a couple of t--"

"i want you to help me with it," allura interrupts.

keith pauses. he opens his mouth. closes it.

"i'm sorry. what?"

"i want you to help me," allura repeats. she frowns a little, seemingly looking for the right words. "it's not going to go away on its own like galra heats do. i need to... mate."

keith's face goes bright red. "what, like--"

"oh! no, no. not in the galra sense of a mate!" allura clarifies quickly, and keith is mentally grateful he's not going to have to seriously considering space marrying a space princess. "i simply mean toys will not suffice, and well, i was hoping you would understand, being... like me."

right. alien.

"i would understand if you'd rather not," allura says, backtracking when she sees the look on his face.

"no, i can. i mean, i will. it's fine, it's just..." he trails off. "i can't exactly" he makes a crude motion with his hands.

allura claps her hands together. "ah, yes! well, don't worry about that, keith. i believe we will be fine. i can accommodate our needs nicely."

keith realizes he's never considered allura's... equipment, and he's suddenly burning with curiousity.

"um. so, like... now?"

"yes, please," allura answers before grabbing him by the shirt and tugging him into her lap. he goes, settles on top of her and then his eyes go wide as she digs her hands eagerly into his thighs, shaking from the effort of not just stripping him then and there.

"do you want me naked?"

"yes," she says, and her voice is a hiss this time.

he pulls his shirt over his head, then reaches for his pants, fumbling them off. she helps him pull then off, then pauses to palm him through his underwear.

her tongue runs over her plush top lip.

"sit on my face, please," she whispers. "keith, please. you smell so good." she nuzzles against him, and he nods. there's something in the air. her, maybe, but it's making him just as frantic.

she lays down, hair spilling over the sheets, and he shucks off his briefs before climbing up her body. she grabs his hips and guides him impatiently into place, licking up the length of his slit to his cock. she sucks at it, plays her tongue around it and over it, pulls his folds into her mouth.

he gets wet gradually, but it's not until he drips onto her tongue that she finally runs the tip over his hole.

her tongue curls, gathering wetness. she swallows, then dives back in for more, pressing deeper into him, sucking at his hole, kissing it. one hand stays on his hips, the other hastens down and hikes up her skirt so she can shove a hand into her underwear, moaning desperately into him.

"i can't wait to be inside you," she breathes. "you're so warm inside." her hand moves, and a slim finger pushes inside along her tongue, then a second when she doesn't meet resistance. she gasps softly. "oh, keith... your hole is so cute and flexible. i bet you can take so much of me."

"what?" keith rasps, and then he moans because she's pushing a third finger in, spreading them and watching his dripping slit open up.

"so tiny," allura continues. "i'm going to leave you gaping."

god, keith needs to know what the fuck she's talking about, and he needs to know /now/, but when he opens his mouth to beg all that escapes him is a yelp, because she's pushing a fourth finger in, thrusting them and listening to the wet squelch he gives when she spreads her fingers out and relaxes them. she's fucking him open, pushing until her the crux between her fingers and thumb is resting against his thumb. she rubs his dick with her thumb, massaging her fingers inside of him until he shouts and clenches.

she works him through and then, while he's weak-limbed and vulnerable from orgasm, she shoves him down and fumbles with her own clothing. finally, she gives up and tears the skirt away before ripping off the rest, bare and sweating. keith's eyes boggle at the sight of what's between her legs.

it /looks/ like two cocks, side-by-side, but one of them is frilled with a slimmer opening, and the other has a round head with a wide, dribbling hole. the frilled one is obviously larger, and the other is ominously bumpy with something glimmering inside.

his thighs shake, and she stares at her as she strokes her hand over the bumpier one with a moan.

"technically," she breathes. "only one of these is for breeding you up." she wraps her hand around the larger one, squeezes her hand slowly along the length until a generous gush of wetness comes forth, musky and familiar. "but i'm going to put both of them inside of you."

"allura," he whimpers, staring at the things between her legs. "th-they won't--"

"they /will/," she growls in response, sliding her hands up his legs and pulling him in closer.

the terror is bundled tight with desire, and she pushes the thicker one in first. the tip of it feels like it's sucking at his insides, and he squirms at the sensation.

"what the f-fuck," around the incredible thickness of it.

"it's for receiving eggs," she explains. "i guess it likes your pink little walls."

it suckles at him, bumps up against his gspot and then latches onto that and he wails, back bowing, tears brimming in his eyes.

"ALLURA!"

"that's a good boy, keith. scream for me."

keith's hands curl into fists as he resists the urge to paw at her, knowing his nails will dig into her skin, make her bleed, and he's not sure he can take whatever she'll do to him if he does that. she wants him to submit, to let her ravish him and use him to get through her heat, and all he knows is he's going to let her. he wouldn't have it any other way.

his submission to her, his body puddling, makes her snarl, and he smell in the air that's compelling him intensifies.

"yes," he whines when she starts to thrust inside of him. "oh, yes. yes, yes, please."

she picks up the pace, dripping steadily inside of him. there's so much of it that it squelches back out in frothy, clear spurts with every push of her... whatever inside of him.

"allura," he moans, some indeterminable amount of time later, his voice cracking. "breed me. please."

she looks down at him, smiles almost sweetly. "you're still far too tight for that."

she grinds inside of him, and then she fucks in again, harder, and watches his mouth drop open. she growls sweetly when she reaches for his dick, driving him crazy. he's squeezing so tightly around her that every thrust feels like the first, and he's chanting her name over and over.

she pushes him over the edge once, then again right after. she doesn't let him come down from the high as she pushes two fingers in alongside the thing she has inside of him. he almost comes again then and there, covering his red, teary face with his hands.

"oh, gods, please," he whines, more of her wetness spurting out him as she pushes in a third finger. it burns, but he takes it because she wants him to. she crooks her fingers, and then she has to hold him down because he's trying to squirm away, screaming from overstimulation.

"no more," he begs.

"you're doing so well, keith," she answers. "you're so good. you're almost ready for my ovipositor. don't you want that? don't you want my eggs?"

just the idea has him flushing with renewed heat and he stops struggling, coaxed into compliance by her praise and her smell. "yes," he whines. "please. breed me."

"good boy, keith," she murmurs.

her fingers draw out slowly. she wraps her hand around the other part of her genitals, and he can see something peeking from the hole, now, ready to come out. dizzily, he recognizes it as an egg. it's small and cloudy, stained a blue that matches her cheek markings, surrounding by generous helping of equally cloudy fluid. it drips in sticky globs from her, drooling down along the bumpy length of her.

his eyes roll back in her head when she pushes it alongside the other part of her. he bites his bottom lip to stifle his sobbing. she's ignoring it anyway, finally starting to moan.

as she gets louder and louder, he realizes that whatever that first she put inside of him was, doing so gave her no physical pleasure. she'd done it just to see it. she'd done it just to stuff him.

"oh my gods," he wheezes and she laughs, pushing her hair back.

"don't worry, keith," she tells him. "it won't be long now. you're so /tight/ like this." her mouth drops open and then the ovipositor twitches inside of him and the first egg slips out inside of him.

it makes a wet sound, and so does the next one. her come is dripping out of him, mixed with the other fluid. he can feel the ovipositor trying to lock up inside of him, keep things from slipping out, but it's impossible with how wide she has him stretched.

it undulates, it stretches, eggs dropping slowly, slowly inside of him, stretching his belly as he's filled. he loses track after a bit, but he thinks there's about a dozen settled inside of him by the time allura slowly withdraws.

he aches horribly, but he's still full of hormones, so he just drops down onto his bed, eyes half-open and groans as she curls around him with a satisfied sigh.

"is it over?" he asks, voice destroyed from their encounter.

"for now."

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
